You Had Me From Hello
by Songficcer
Summary: Mako and Mina meet online...Can Mina help Mako with her love life? (yuri)


You Had Me From Hello  
  
Hey guys! Songficcer here. This fic may get a lil weird...I hope you can follow it. The song is sung by Kenny Chesney. I don't own it nor SM.  
  
One word,that's all was said,  
Something in your voice caused me to turned my head.  
Your smile captured me,you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I dont know how it happened,but it happened still.  
You ask me if I love you,if I always will,  
  
  
  
Makoto came home from her evening classes, depressed and sad. Her girlfriend of three years came to her today and just broke up with her. For no reason. All she said was that it was over and walked away from Makoto.  
  
Poor Makoto. She hadn't even seen this coming. She had always treated her girlfrend with respect. She never pushed her too far, gave her space when she wanted it...Makoto thought she was doing everything right.  
  
Makoto sighed and went to her bed room and turned her computer on. While it loaded up, Makoto cahnged from her school clothes in to her flannel green pj pants and into a white tanktop. She then brushed her teeh and washed her face.   
  
Coming out of the bathroom, Makoto sat down and clicked onto her internet service and logged on. After a fw moments of beeping, she was online. She clicked onto her 'mail' icon. No messages. Makoto sighed. She had hoped her now ex girlfriend would email her and tell her she had made a mistake. But, she didn't.  
  
Just as Makoto was about to lof off and go to bed, a little instant message box popped up:  
  
Love child: Mako-chan!  
  
  
Makoto looked to see who had sent her a message. Itwas a girl she had met on line one night in a chat room. The two had become friends instantly. Smiling slightly, Makoto answered her.  
  
Tunder Rolls: Hey Mina-chan...  
  
Love child: Mako-chan? Whats wrong?  
  
Tunder Rolls:...Nothing...  
  
Love child: Liar...something is. Is everything ok?  
  
Tunder Rolls: Iie...  
  
Love child: :;hugz:; Come on Mako...tell me whats wrong...I'm worried now...  
  
Thunder Rolls: ...Ryouseika and I broke up...=(  
  
Love child: NANI!? Why!??!?!?!??  
  
Thunder Rolls: ::shrugs:: I don't know....she just walked up to me today and just dumped me...  
  
Love child: She didn't tell you why??  
  
Tunder Rolls: ::shakes head:: Iie...  
  
Love child: I am so sorry Mako...  
  
Thunder Rolls: Its ok...I guess...  
  
Love child: ::nods::...  
  
Love child:...Mako-chan?  
  
Tunder Rolls: Hai?  
  
Love child: You know I love you...right?  
  
Thunder Rolls: Hai...  
  
Love child: :smiles::....do you love me too?  
  
Tunder Rolls: Always...  
  
Makoto talked with Minako a while more before saying goodbye and logging off. She crawled underneath her blanket, and reached over and turned her table side lamp off. Laying her head down onto her pillow, Makoto drifited off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Next Day, Friday)  
  
Makoto came home that afternoon, and flung her college jacket at the chair. Her bookbag landing on top of her jacket in the chair.  
  
She walked to her bedroom, and logged on. Still nothing in her mail box. She sighed, and clicked on her AIM. No one was on line so she put up a note saying she was asleep, and she'd get back to whoever messanged her and stood from her desk. She walked over to her unmade bed and layed down on it. She looked at the clock and gave a silent prayer, thanking the gods she had half days every friday, then closed her eyes, and drifetd off to sleep.  
  
A few hours after Makoto went to sleep, she woke up to an annoying beeping noise. Groaning and opening her eyes, Makoto could see someone was messangeing her and wouldn't stop. Growling, she jumped up from her bed and went to her desk and sat down, ready to kill the person who couldn't take a hint. Looking at the screen, she was ready to tyoe a nasty message to the person, until she saw who it was.  
  
Love child: Makoto???  
  
Love child: ....Makoto??  
  
Love child:...MAKOTO!? Girl, where are you?? You never sleep and leave your AIM up...answer me dammit! I want to know whats wrong!...  
  
Makoto sighed and typed a message to her friend:  
  
Thunder Rolls: ...Konnichi wa, Minako...  
  
Love child: Where the hell have you been!? I've been IMing you for over an hour!  
  
Tunder Rolls: I was asleep...I didn't have a very good day today...  
  
Love child:....  
  
Love child:...Becoz of the break up?  
  
Thunder Rolls: ::nods:: hai...  
  
Love child: Gomen ne, Mako-chan...  
  
Thunder Rolls: Not your fault...::sighs:: I'm tired... I don't want to date ever again...  
  
Love child:....Never?  
  
Thunder Rolls: Never.  
  
After a few moments, Minako sent Makoto another message.  
  
Love child: Mako-chan....uh...I was wondering...How long have we been friends now? A year?..  
  
Thunder Rolls: Around a year...give or take a month or two...why?  
  
Love child: Well...I was wondering...If you weren't doing anything, if you'd like to meet in person...  
  
Makoto blinked. She never thought of meeting this person face to face. But, she didn't see why she couldn't. They both lived in the same town...They could have even ran into each other and never knew it;they had never seen what the other looked like, not even from a photo.  
  
Love child: Makoto?...Are you still there?  
  
Thunder Rolls: Uh...Hai. Gome ne, Minako...  
  
Love child:...You don't want to meet?...Thats fine...I'm sorry I asked...  
  
Thunder Rolls: Nani?? Iie! I was apologizing for spaceing out. Uh...hai, I'd love to meet you....when?  
  
Love child:....Hows tomorrow afternoon?  
  
Thunder Rolls: Thats fine...where at?  
  
Love child: Do you know where the arcade is down town?  
  
Thunder Rolls: The one with the fruit parlor?  
  
Love child: Hai! My cousin works there...he runs the place.  
  
Thunder Rolls: Motoki!?  
  
Love child: You know him?  
  
Thunder Rolls: Hai. He always sets me and my friends up with free shakes. He's really nice...  
  
Love child: ::giggles: You don't know him very well...he's a brat. But anyway..Is that an ok place to meet?  
  
Thunder Rolls: lol Sure. Say...3;30-4 pm?  
  
Love child: :;smiles:: Hai.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makoto took several deep breaths before entering the arcade. She didn't see Motoki. He is either on break or not working today, Makoto thought. She didn't know why, but on the way over to the arcade, she had bought a bouquet of flowers to give Minako when she met her.  
  
Makoto could only image what this girl looked like. They had never seen pictures of each other; never descibed what they looked like.  
  
"I feel like I'm on a blind date," Makoto said to herself.   
  
She walked further inside the arcade, spotting several people sitting at the arcade's bar. Makoto walked past them, searching for a person she had no idea looked like. All she knew was the girl was a year younger than her; 19.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto turned around and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. One of the people at the bar had turned and called out her name. And this person, this woman, was gorgeous! She had long, thick, honey colored hair, done up in a red bow. And her eyes were the bluest Makoto had ever seen.  
  
Picking her jaw up off the floor, Makoto found her voice and said, "Mina-chan?"  
  
Minako smiled. "Hello Mako-chan."  
  
Well,you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me,it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart,and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know  
you had me from "Hello"  
  
  
Minako giggled, remebering how she Makoto had met for the first time. They had started out as friends, ofcourse, but it grew into something more. For a long time, even after they did start dating, Makoto would be very hard to level with. Minako thought it was because she was scared of getting hurt again.  
  
Mianko stood from her place on the couch, and walked out onto the balconey, looking out over Tokyo. It had been four years since they were an 'official' couple.  
  
Minako smiled, remembering that night, three months after thay had started dateing...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makoto walked into her apartment, following her was Minako. She and Makoto had just ran into Makoto's ex girl friend.  
  
Ryouseika had approached Makoto and Minako in the resturant's parking lot. Makoto and Minako had just came out from dinner when she had approached them, trying to 'warn' Minako that Makoto was nothing but a heart breaker, and wanted nothing but sex from her.  
  
Minako turned her head and looked back at Makoto, who had tears in her eyes. Minako turned back to face Ryouseika, and slapped her across the face. Minako then climbed into Makoto's jeep, Makoto doing the same after shooting death looks at Ryouseika.  
  
Makoto had been so mad, she hadn't spoken to Minako the entire trip back to her apartment. Minako knew Makoto wasn't mad at her, but afraid if she spoke to her, Makoto may yell at her for no reason. That and she probably didn't want to talk about it.  
  
When Makoto had gotten back to her apartment, she had walked right in and plopped down n her couch and closed her eyes. Minako queitly and slowly approached Makoto after closing her door. Sitting in front of Makoto on her coffee table, Minako leaned over and placed her hands gently on Makoto's knees.  
  
"Mako-chan," Minako asked worriedly.  
  
Makoto sighed. "Hai, Minako?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Makoto opened her eyes and looked at Minako. "Hai...I guess. Just upset." Minako nodded. Makoto sat up, and patted the seat next to her. "You can sit next to me."  
  
Mianko didn't move for a few moments. Makoto looked at her and was about to ask what was wrong when Minako took Makoto's hands and stood, pulling Makoto up with her. Their bodies were very close together, being the couch and coffee table were so close, Their legs were somewhat intertwined and Minako was pressed up against Makoto. Minako's hands were still holding onto Makoto's, but they were at their sides.  
  
Makoto looked at Minako. She had no idea what the girl was doing with her. Or to her for that matter. Makoto didn't know why she had gone this far with Minako. She had promised herself she'd never do this again.  
  
Minako released one of Makoto's hands and shyly raised it to trace Makoto's jaw line. Makoto swallowed her mouth suddenly dry, as Minako's hand came to rest on her neck. Makoto wasn't sure what Minako was doing until she had pulled Makoto's face down and gently kissed her...  
  
Inside I built a wall so high around my heart,  
I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch,you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in  
  
But,you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me,it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart,and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know  
you had me from "Hello"  
  
  
Minako smiled. She leaned on the railing of the balconey, wondering when Makoto would be home. No sooner had she thought this, when a pair of warm arms circled her waist. Minako smiled more when she felt a pair of lips gently kiss her ear, cheek, and neck.  
  
Leaning back into her lover, Minako closed her eyes and smiled more.   
  
"Hello, Mako-chan."  
  
Thats all you said   
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl,I've loved you from "Hello" 


End file.
